Pak Polisi (chanbaek)
by fujoshipp
Summary: [CHAP;2 UPDATE] "Pak kok bapak ganteng sih? saya kan jadi suka sama bapak" -Byun Baekhyun; 18thn- Punya dosa apa gue sampai tiap hari kena modusan anak sma -Park Chanyeol; 27thn- CHANBAEK/YAOI/BXB/EXO
1. Awal B

**CHANBAEK STORY**

BY FUJOSHIPP

 _HAPPY REDING.._

Hari ini, hari pertama masuk sekolah dan hari pertama juga gue jadi kelas tiga SHS. Gak kerasa ya gue dah mau lulus.

Gue kesekolah dianterin sama daddy gue katanya hari pertama berangkatnya harus pagi-pagi ntar takutnya dapet bangku paling belakang. Karena gak bisa diganggu gugat ya gue iyain aja deh biar cepet.

Gue hampir sampai disekolah dari kejauhan gue liat ada polisi didepan sekolah gue lagi ngatur lalu lintas sama nyebrangin anak sekolahan.

 _lah tumben ada polisi didepan sekolah, selama dua tahun gue sekolah kagak pernah ada polisi ngatur lalu lintas didepan sekolah deh. -batin gue-_

Lama kelamaan mobil daddy gue makin deket ke gerbang sekolah dan akhirnya sampai juga.

"Baekhyun.. sekolah yang bener ya nak sekarang kamu udah kelas tiga harus bener-bener sekolahnya"

"Iyaa.. dad siapp"

Gue keluar mobil sambil dadah-dadah ke mobil daddy gue yang sudah melaju dengan cepat.

Sebelum gue masuk ke sekolah, gak tau kenapa gue penasaran sama wajah pak polisi. Jadi yaa gue sempetin nengok ke arah pak polisi. Pas gue nengok...

"ANJER KOK GANTENG!"

Gue gak sadar gue udah teriak dan jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Gue langsung lari ke kelas sambil nahan malu.

Anjer kok gue gini banget ya malu-maluinnya gak ketulungan.

Kadang-kadang sifat chabay gue suka muncul kalo liat orang ganteng dan salah satunya kayak kejadian tadi pagi. Jadi ya harap dimaklumi kelakuan gue yang malu-maluin karena pak polisinya ganteng banget.

BTW tadi pak polisi denger teriakan gue gak ya?, takutnya dia illfeel ke gue karena udah teriak-teriak gajelas.

Tau ah gue malu gara-gara kejadian tadi.

 _ **At Classroom...**_

Gue lihat kyungsoo lagi duduk di bangku kedua dan buru-buru gue nyamperin dia.

"Kyungsoooooooo ... lama kagak ketemu gue kangen lu soo"

"Kangen ya kangen aja baek, jangan lebay kayak yang kagak ketemu berabad-abad"

"Anjer sakidh dikata lebay hiks"

Gue pura-pura nangis biar mendramatisir gitu, ehh nyatanya gue dicuekin sama kyungsoo.

"Soo gue sebangku sama lu ya?"

Gue ngebujuk kyungsoo buat sebangku sama gue, karena luhan gak mau sebangku lagi sama gue katanya bosen sebangku sama gue mulu dari kelas satu.

Terus dia juga bilang katanya kalau sebangku sama gue lagi dia bakal diajak ngegosip sama gue, lah perasaan kan dia yang ngajakin ngegosip ke gue soal sehun anak kelas sebelah kenapa gue yang disalahin 😒. Untung gue mah orangnya sabar walaupun dinistain sahabat sendiri.

"yaa terserah lu aja deh asal ntar jangan nyontek pr gue lagi"

"Anjer kok gitu soo"

"Yaudah kalo kagak mau gue gak maksa baek"

"Iyaa deh iyaa gue gak akan nyontek pr lu lagi kok tapi kalo mepet-mepet amat gak papa kali ya hehehe"

Gue ngebujuk kyungsoo sambil cengengesan. Yakali kalo gue gak nyontek sama kyungsoo, gue nyontek kesiapa lagi soalnya kalo yang ngisi pr nya kyungsoo jawabannya meyakinkan gak kayak yang lainnya hehe.

"Tau ah baek susah ya ngomong sama lu, kalo gue bilang nggak ya nggak. Gue lakuin ini tuh demi lu biar lu bisa ngerjain pas ujian, yaa itung-itung latihan buat ujian nanti. Kalo lu kagak bisa ngerjain kan lu juga yang rugi baek"

Bener juga yaa kata kyungsoo kalo nanti gue gak bisa ngerjain pas ujian gue mau ngisi apaan.

"Iyaa siap soo siap, gue tobat nyontek deh"

.

.  
"HALOO..SELAMAT PAGI KAWAND"

Anjer luhan mah gitu suka bikin kaget orang sama teriakannya yang tiba-tiba, untung xiumin gak ikutan kalo ikutan udah jebol telinga gue.

Luhan sama xiumin duduk di belakang bangku gue sama kyungsoo.

"Hey kalian tau gak sama polisi yang didepan sekolah?"

"Ohh polisi yang tingginya macem tiang itu? "

"Iyaa bener yang itu"

"Tadi pagi gue disebrangin sama dia"

"Lah kok bisa gitu soo? gue juga kan mau disebrangin sama polisi ganteng"

"Bisalah bege tugas polisi di depan sekolah itu buat apa kalo bukan ngatur lalu lintas sama nyebrangin anak sekolahan"

Bener juga anjer kok gue lemot ya.

"Gini ya baek kalo lu mau disebrangin sama dia lu harus naik bus karena daddy lu nganternya suka sampe gerbang"

"Bener juga lu soo, besok gue mau naik bus ke sekolah"

 _Besok pas disebrangin sama pak polisi gue mau ngemodus ah siapa tau pak polisi tertarik sama gue yang kiyowonya gak ketulungan hehehe. -batin gue sambil senyum-senyum -_

"Baek lu sehat kan?"

"iya gue sehat kok min"

"Terus ngapa lu senyum-senyum kayak gitu ngeri tau ga"

"Jangan-jangan lu lagi mikir yang iya-iya tentang pak polisi ganteng itu"

"Apaan sih lulu gue gak mikir yang iya-iya tentang pak polisi ganteng itu, lagi pula gue tuh masih polos dan belum ternodai"

"Alah sok syucih lu baek, gue tau kok lu suka baca komik yaoi yang ada enaena nya dan lu sembunyiin dibelakang tumpukan buku"

"Anjer.. njer.. kok kalian tau sih? padahalkan udah gue tempatin di tempat yang gak mungkin ketauan orang"

Duh ketauan gue suka baca komik yaoi yang ada enaena nya 😭 Gimana lagi dong gue kan belum sanggup kalo liat anime yaoi yang ada enaena nya apalagi liat bokep gay jadi ya gue baca komiknya aja hehe 😳.

"Lah lu aja yang bege pake nyuruh gue bawa buku paket fisika yang dibelakangnya ada komik yaoi nya"

"Iya juga, anjer gue lupa 😣"

"Tau ah.. lupain tentang komik yaoi gue 😣"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang gue udah ada di kamar gue tercinta dan gue lagi nyusun rencana buat deketin masa depan gue yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pak polisi ganteng.

Gue nyebutnya pak polisi ganteng karena gue belum tau namanya hehe 😁

Dan ngomong-ngomong gue udah nyusun rencana buat deketin pak polisi dan yang mau gue lakuin ke pak polisi.

 _ **Susunan rencana PDKT dan yang mau gue lakuin ke pak polisi**_

 _ **1\. ngemodusin pak polisi**_  
 _ **2\. ngedeketin pak polisi**_  
 _ **3\. cari tau tentang pak polisi**_  
 _ **4\. ngajak pak polisi ngedate**_  
 _ **5\. buat pak polisi jatuh Cinta sama gue**_  
 _ **6\. pacaran sama pak polisi**_  
 _ **7\. ciuman sama pak polisi**_  
 _ **8\. Nikah sama pak polisi**_

 _ **dan...**_

 _ **T**_  
 _ **E**_  
 _ **R**_  
 _ **A**_  
 _ **K**_  
 _ **H**_  
 _ **I**_  
 _ **R**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **9\. NAENA SAMA PAK POLISI**_

 _ **Sekian susunan rencana dari gue semoga semuanya bisa terwujud apalagi yang terakhir... hehe**_ __ __

.

NEXT CHAP..

' _Pak kok bapak ganteng sih? Saya kan jadi suka sama bapak hehe'_

.

 **TBC**

 _fujoshipp kembali lagi dengan cerita anehnya yang hqq_

 **fujoshipp**


	2. Mission Day1 B

**CHANBAEK STORY**

BY FUJOSHIPP

Sebelum part ini saya **ngupdate chapter INSTA1** di Wattpad isinya tentang update-an insta baekhyun kalo mau baca silahkan kunjungi **wattpad: FUJOSHIPP** , thanks ^^

| HAPPY READING |

 **Misi Hari Pertama**

Gue lagi siap-siap buat berangkat sekolah.

Karena gue udah siap gue buru-buru ke lantai bawah buat sarapan sama keluarga gue.

Disana udah ada mom, dad sama kakak gue.

"Selamat pagi semua"

"Selamat pagi juga baekie, ayo cepat sarapan"

"Iya mom"

"Selamat pagi juga baek, cepat makan nanti makanannya dihabisin sama kakak mu"

"Iyaa dad iyaa..."

"Selamat pagi juga"

Yang terakhir itu kakak gue, ya gitu diamah sok dingin sok gak peduli padahal kalo gue lagi gak ada di rumah dia yang paling khawatir sampai-sampai teleponin setiap temen gue.

Dan dia juga irit bicara gak kayak gue yang kalo udah bicara gak bisa di rem alias bawel hehehe.

"Oh iyaa dad baek mau naik bus berangkat sekolahnya, boleh kan dad?"

"Apa? kenapa harus naik bus baek? apa baek malu di anterin sama dad? atau mobil dad udah jelek jadi baek malu? "

"Duh dad pertanyaannya banyak banget -3- Yang pasti baek mau mandiri dad yang lain pada berangkat sendiri, lah baek masih dianterin lagian baek itu laki-laki dad"

Maafkan anakmu ini dad. 🙏

Padahal gue mah paling males kalo naik bus 😂 ya demi modusin pak polisi gue rela-relain naik bus.

"Baek gak malu kok dianterin sama dad, dad kan ganteng lagian mobil itu masih baru dan Bagus"

"Alah sok mandiri kamu dek padahal tiap hari kan suka minta dianterin, kakak curiga nih pasti ada sesuatu"

"Apaan sih kak sok tau gitu ih, adeknya mau berubah malah di curigain gitu"

"Ngaku aja dek"

"Tau ah kakak malesin deh"

"Udah-udah cepet makannya, kesiangan tau rasa"

"Iya mom iya"

Sarapan udah selesai gue langsung siap-siap.

"Dad baek naik bus ya?"

Gue bujuk daddy gue biar ngizinin gue.

"Bener kamu mau naik bus?"

"iyaa dad"

"Okee dady izinin buat naik bus tapi jangan nyesel ya soalnya gak akan dianterin lagi sama daddy yang ganteng ini hahaha. Jaga diri baik-baik ya baekhyunie"

"Iyaa siapp dad"

.  
.

.

.

Gue lagi di halte nungguin bus datang. Disini udah banyak orang yang nunggu dari anak sekolahan sampai yang ngantor juga ada.

Bus datang.

Orang-orang masuk sambil desak-desakan.

Gue gak kebagian tempat duduk jadi ya gue berdiri mana bus nya padet banget anjer sesak napas gue.

Gue turun dari bus dengan keadaan berkeringat yang cukup parah 😒

Gue udah bela-belain pakai parfum dari rumah biar Wangi gitu kalo ketemu pak polisi, ehh nyatanya gue bau asem anjer 😭

Gue elapin dulu keringat yang ada di muka gue sebelum disebrangin sama pak polisi. 😍

.

.

.

.

Pak polisi datang buat nyebrangin gue.

Gue siap-siap buat modusin pak polisi.

"Selamat pagi pak polisi"

Gue masang muka kiyowo adalan gue.

"Pagi juga dek"

Pak polisinya jawab sambil senyum.

Pak polisi senyumin gue anjer dan dia makin ganteng kalo senyum. Duh gue meleleh.

Gue liat name tag nya.

"ooh park chanyeol"

Gak kerasa gue nyebut nama dia pelan.

"Iya dek?"

"Eeh enggak pak hehe"

Gue kirain dia gak denger padahal gue nyebutnya kan pelan-pelan.

Pak polisinya peka banget anjer. Kalo gue kodein, pak polisi bakal peka juga gak yaa?😳

Gue harap dia bakal peka.

"Pak kok bapak ganteng sih? saya kan jadi suka sama bapak hehe"

Pak polisinya cuma senyum doang anjer 😢 apakah gue ditolak secara halus.

Gue harus berjuang kayaknya. Semangattt baekhyunn...

"Pak tolong kondisikan senyumnya, saya kan jadi baper kalo di senyumin sama bapak hehe"

Dan... pak polisinya senyum lagi.

Apa modus gue kurang tok cer ya? padahal gue udah berguru sama si luhan yang suka modusin si pangeran es yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sehun dari kelas sebelah.

"Pak, bapak suka nyebrangin orang ya?"

"Iya dek"

AKHIRNYAA.. DIA JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE.

"Bapak boleh nyebrangin orang tapi bapak jangan nyebrang ke lain hati ya pak hehe"

GOMBALAN GUE RECEH? BODOAMAT

"Bapak kan masa depan saya hehe"

Lah dia senyumin gue doang.

Ah dia mah senyumin gue mulu kalo gue diabetes kan bahaya.

Gue lagi disebrangin sama pak polisi.

.

.

.

.

.  
Gue udah nyampe di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Pak mau gak jadi pacar saya?"

Pak polisi gak jawab pernyataan gue, dia malah pergi buat nyembrangin orang lain.

Anjer sakid hati gue.

Gue gak boleh nyerah gitu aja mungkin pak polisi gak denger pernyataan gue.

Gue langsung pergi ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi kyungsooo"

Gue nyapa kyungsoo sambil senyum-senyum.

"Pagi juga baek"

"Dih ngapa lu senyum-senyum baek? lu kesambet ya?"

"Apaan sih soo, gue tuh lagi senang sekarang"

"Lah senang kenapa?"

"Tadi gue disebrangin sama pak polisi, dia ganteng banget kalo diliat dari deket njer"

"Lebay lu ah"

"Tadi juga gue modusin pak polisi hehe"

"Modusin macem gimana?"

Gue langsung nyeritain cara ngemodus gue ke pak polisi.

"Eh anjer malu-maluin lu baek, pantesan pak polisinya kagak ngejawab dia langsung illfeel sama lu"

"Tapi gue disenyumin kok sama pak polisinya"

"Lah kan gak mungkin pak polisi bicara langsung dia illfeel sama lu, ntar lu nya sakit hati terus nangis kejer ditengah jalan kan yang repot pak polisi"

"Soo lu udah makan cabe berapa kilo? kata-kata lu pedes banget anjer 😢"

"Baek lu tau kan gue gak suka sama makanan pedes jadi gue gak mungkin makan cabe"

"Oh iyaa gue lupa hehe"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi kawand"

"Pagi lulu"

"Tumben lu kagak teriak-teriak"

"Gue dah tobat buat teriak-teriak"

"Lah ngapa tiba-tiba tobatnya"

"Kata jongdae 'fans-nya xiumin', Sehun illfeel ke gue, katanya gue berisik kalo udah teriak-teriak soalnya teriakan gue nyampe ke kelas sebelah"

Kata xiumin, jongdae itu fans-nya dia, soalnya setiap hari dia diikutin sama jongdae sampai-sampai dia risih mana si jongdae suka berisik lagi berbanding terbalik sama xiumin yang suka sama ketenangan.

Tapi anehnya xiumin betah sahabatan sama gue yang bawelnya gak bisa di rem dan luhan juga yang kalo udah ngegosipin sehun gak akan berhenti kalo belum dimarahin sama guru.

"Rasain lu... ". kata kyungsoo.

"Makanya jangan teriak mulu" kata xiumin.

"Akhirnya telinga gue bakal tenang dan gausah denger teriakan lu kalo pagi-pagi"

"Eh kampret gue teriak-teriak itu buat nunjukkin semangat pagi gue"

"Serah lu aje dah lulu"

"btw kemaren instagram lu rame bener baek"

"iya dong gue tuh banyak fans nya"

"njer songong banget lu baek"

"bukan fans itu mah baek kemaren kan si mantan ngomen foto lu sambil muji-muji segala lagi"

"widih lulu sirik yaa, padahal kemaren gue tuh udah baik ke lu gue bantuin buat tag si sehun"

"bukan baik itu mah, lu bikin gue malu anjer mau ditaro dimana muka gue kalo ketemu sehun gue"

"idih alay lu, taro ae muka lu dipinggir jalan sape tau ada yang mungut hahaha"

"anjer kampret lu baek"

"eh iya baek gimana rasanye ditembak lagi sama kris wu?"

"hah gue b aja sih, malahan gue risih banget sebenernya"

"risih kenape?"

"lu kagak tau dia neror gue mulu buat ngajak pacaran, padahal gue udah nolak dia beberapa kali tapi tetep ae gitu"

"anjir horror kayaknya dia terobsesi buat jadiin lu pacarnya baek"

"iye anjir gue juga takut, kalian tau kan kemaren gue nolak dia terang-terangan di instagram sebenernya gue sengaja lakuin itu siapa tau dia bakal malu kalo gue gituin"

"bagus dah baek, semoga aje dia kagak ngejar lu lagi"

"yaa gue harap gitu sih"

.

.  
 **TBC**

Maafkan ceritanya makin aneh 😂

Sebelum part ini saya **ngupdate chapter INSTA1** di Wattpad isinya tentang update-an insta baekhyun kalo mau baca silahkan kunjungi **wattpad: FUJOSHIPP** , thanks ^^

 **THANKS YANG UDAH FOLLOW/FAVORITE CERITA GUE :***

 **THANKS JUGA YANG UDAH REVIEWS :***

 **ssuhoshnet |** **Daisy Uchiha |** **Curloey | Smurf** **aleina8 |** **Siapa Hayo |** **hunhanshin** **  
**

**THANKS**

 **[ P]**


End file.
